


Man Or A Monster

by Reis_Asher



Series: (Not) Just A Machine [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Canon Compliant, Consent Issues, Dark, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Fucked Up Hank Anderson, Gangbang, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Spitroasting, The Nest, dub-con, hankcon - Freeform, read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Connor apologizing for his behavior at Chicken Feed only makes Hank feel worse about the morality of having sex with an android, but his conflict is soon replaced by rage when Connor leaves him to fall from the rooftop at Detroit Urban Farms.Convincing himself Connor is nothing more than a machine on a mission after all, Hank assures himself that any humanity he sees in the android is nothing more than projection on his part. When Gavin Reed sets up a gangbang in the DPD bathroom, Hank is more than happy to watch Connor get fucked by his colleagues again. Connor shows another shred of humanity after the act and Hank finds himself wondering if hewantsConnor to be alive... but what would that say about him?





	Man Or A Monster

**Author's Note:**

> The tags and the warnings are there for a reason. This is not a happy fic, but I assume you know that if you've read the other parts. This is about a messed up, broken Hank Anderson trying to justify the fact he's fucking Connor and passing him around to his colleagues despite the fact Connor's consent is dubious at best.
> 
> Consider yourself warned. If this content is going to upset or trigger you, I highly recommend you check out my fluffier works instead. There's plenty of them! I just wanted to write something darker with a side of Hank and Connor's relationship you don't usually get to see in fanfic.

Hank barely managed to look at Connor as they arrived at Chicken Feed. He got out of the car, hoping the android would do him a favor and stay in the vehicle, but of course he never got that lucky. Connor followed him over, standing behind him like an eavesdropper looking for hot new gossip as Pedro hit him up for cash. Hank slapped money into Pedro's hand just to get him out of the way, feeling as if Gary and Pedro would know what he'd done to Connor the second they realized it was working with him. Losing a little cash on a bad bet was nothing compared to the shame he felt for taking advantage of Connor again.

Connor glanced at him and Hank turned away, his stomach doing somersaults once again as he thought of how he'd let his dick override his common sense just a few hours ago. He hated that he stirred slightly just thinking about how he'd fucked Gavin and Chris's semen into Connor's sloppy hole. He felt like a diseased predator when he looked at Connor standing next to him now, a curious look on its face as it analyzed him with those soft brown eyes.

"What is your problem?" Hank snapped. "Don't you ever do as you're told? Look, you don't have to follow me around like a poodle!" Deep down, he hoped that Connor would get pissed off and head back to the car, but he knew that wasn't happening.

"I'm sorry for my behavior back at the police station. I didn't mean to be unpleasant," Connor said.

Hank's gut roiled and he thought he might puke again. Connor was apologizing to _him?_ After what he'd done to it?

"Oh, wow…" The words slipped out of his mouth with a sarcastic laugh. "You've even got a brown-nosing apology program. Guys at CyberLife thought of everything, huh?" Like its gorgeous asshole, seeping cum. Like its pretty face, irresistible and innocent, made for old perverts like him to enjoy stuffing full of dick.

He'd wanted to talk to Gary and validate his opinion that androids were nothing more than machines, but Gary only gave him a disbelieving look as he handed over his food. Hank knew that skeptical expression by heart. Gary usually unleashed it when someone voiced a pro-android opinion in his presence. Hank wasn't going to be able to talk shit about androids without looking like the world's biggest hypocrite. Gary knew Hank's preferences for young, pretty men, and he rolled his eyes as he said "Don't leave that thing here!"

"Huh, not a chance! Follows me everywhere!" As if it was Connor's fault Hank couldn't keep himself in check. Connor followed Hank and he muttered "see", knowing his argument was weaker than watered-down beer.

Hank only felt worse as Connor feigned concern for his well-being and warned him about the company he kept, as if Hank might not know he'd given his money away to a convicted fraudster and ate unhealthy food from a truck that hadn't passed a hygiene inspection in years. Connor seemed so human in its concern, almost as if it really cared and wasn't just running a program to make Hank trust it, and Hank's burger turned to ashes in his mouth, his appetite gone.

He might as well test it while he had the opportunity, see what it had dug up on him, whether Connor would simply recite his entire DPD record word for word or whether it would attach some attitude statements to make it sound like it had an opinion. He wasn't surprised to find out Connor knew about his once-promising future as the youngest police Lieutenant in Detroit. He felt a little ashamed to hear Connor describe his career, as if it had ever been as bright and rosy as he described it. From the outside, his position looked like it had been paid for with merit, talent, long hours at the office, and some high-profile busts, but the truth was, there had been a lot of quid-pro-quo involved in his speedy rise to the top. Of course Connor couldn't possibly know he'd bent over for almost every detective in the station at one point—that was the kind of information that didn't make it into official records. Hank had once been the cum dumpster Connor was now, and he'd loved it. Since Cole had died he'd been a little darker, a little rougher, preferring to be the one doing the fucking, but back in the day he'd done a lot of favors for a lot of high-profile men, and he didn't regret any of it.

"…but adapting to human unpredictability is one of my features." Connor winked at him, and Hank wondered if he'd imagined it. Was Connor flirting? Was it simply part of the eye-twitching thing it did when it was obviously receiving some sort of communication from the folks at CyberLife?

It didn't flirt. It couldn't flirt. It was simply 'adapting to human unpredictability,' whatever the fuck that meant. It sounded a lot like pretending to Hank's ears, telling him what he wanted to hear. He hated lies. Hated all of this bullshit that made it impossible to parse where he really stood with this android, if he was anything more than a variable in a program to be discarded when the mission demanded it. Whether he was being used, strung along by a leash tied to his dick and manipulated by CyberLife to come to the conclusions they wanted.

He forced down the last few bites of his burger, his mood as heavy as the rainclouds looming above them, and went back to the car where Connor sat waiting for him. He had to remind himself it wasn't human, no matter how much it pretended to care. Nor was it coming on to him, even if it appeared to be flirting. It couldn't consent, and he had to stop fucking it.

It was just a machine.

But then, if it was just an object, why did it matter if he fucked it or not?

***

Rage and adrenaline flowed through Hank's veins as he hung onto the edge of the roof for dear life, his fingers losing purchase on the aging concrete while Connor turned the other way to chase after the deviant suspect.

What had he expected from a machine? He chided himself for buying into the idea that it might actually care. Was that what he wanted? Did he want Connor to be alive?

What did it say about him if he _did_?

Hank hauled himself up onto the roof with the superhuman strength afforded to him by desperation and chased after Connor. He didn't even care about the deviant as it stood at the roof's edge. It was Connor he was chasing, the liar, the deceiver who had sweet talked him over lunch before leaving him to die.

"Don't you fucking move!" He turned to Connor and smacked it hard in the face. It felt satisfying to let out his anger on this machine. How could be have been so stupid to think it had feelings, that it suffered when everyone fucked it?

"You bastard! You saw I was gonna fall and you'd rather let me die than fail your fucking mission!"

"I had to make a choice… it seemed to me…"

"What am I to you? A statistic? A zero, a one in your fucking program? Uh? Is that how you see humans, you bastard?" Hank turned away, disgusted at the irony in his own words, an ugly understanding dawning on him that he was reacting in this way because he had seen Connor as alive, and he'd fucked it anyway, issues of consent be damned. That he'd _wanted_ Connor to be some kind of living, feeling, sex crazed slut that for some reason enjoyed Hank's dick in its ass.

The deviant suspect jumped to its death, and Hank looked at Connor. "Fucking androids." He stalked away, angry at Connor, but most of all, angry at himself. He shouldn't have allowed things to get this fucked up. He should have said no to Gavin, and never crossed the line into sex with an android. He'd bought into the fiction that the thing was capable of feelings, and had been reminded with a kick to the balls that it was nothing more than a machine.

It was for the best, Hank realized. Connor was just a robot. That meant his only crime was fucking a sloppy fleshlight and he could sleep easy. That fact should have made him feel better, but it didn't. His hands trembled as he contemplated another idea—the thought that Connor might have left him to die out of spite and revenge for how he'd treated it. That Connor wanted him dead, and it was a fate Hank knew he deserved. He left the concept in the back of his mind for later examination. Preferably after a few drinks.

Hank slammed his car door and waited for Connor, wondering why he was even bothering. The DPD officers arrived to clean up the scene and take away the deviant. Hank saw them cart it away without even covering it, and Hank winced at its caved-in face, exposed wires and broken arms.

It was just a machine, but it sure didn't look like one. Didn't walk or talk like one. Didn't—didn't fuck like one. Hank slammed his hand on the steering wheel, wishing he could forget how hard he'd been as he'd fucked into Connor's gorgeous hole.

He was too old for this shit. He couldn't draw lines like the rest of the world seemed to. He hated androids, and yet, even that spite seemed to attribute a humanity to them that they didn't possess. If he truly thought of androids as just machines, he'd be indifferent to the broken body out on the sidewalk, not thinking about how it could be Connor and how much it would bother him if it was his pretty android boy broken up like that.

Hank scoffed at his own thoughts. 'His pretty android boy?' Connor wasn't his, it wasn't a boy, and its looks were just another part of its manipulation game. Beneath that twink face was a plastic egg head and a jumble of wires and components, and he had to stop forgetting it or he was going to wind up dead at its hands.

The car door swung open and Hank remembered his rage as Connor sat in the passenger seat and closed the door with a measured slam. It stared directly forward, seemingly oblivious to the fact that its hands were covered in blue blood.

Connor spoke. "Lieutenant, I want to apolo—"

"Don't bother," Hank snapped. He started the car, wanting to get back to the station, wrap up the paperwork and go home so he could get blackout drunk and forget himself. He stepped on the gas, speeding through the deserted back streets while trying not to think about how he could stop and fuck Connor raw until his anger dissipated. How Connor would spread its ass, exposing its well-fucked hole with eager words urging Hank on. Hank could press his dick inside and fuck Connor into the seat until it was well and truly sorry. Until it was crying and begging Hank to let it come.

He was relieved when he pulled into the DPD parking garage and got out of the car, glad to be out of the closed space with the android that always gave him the nastiest thoughts. He walked on ahead, not caring if Connor caught up and glad for the respite from its pretty face. He stalked into the office and sat down in his squeaky chair, staring at his computer monitor to avoid the lovely gaze fixed on him from the desk opposite. It was hard to be angry at Connor when it looked like a wet dream.

The DPD intranet messenger popped up a window on his monitor and Hank clicked to open it. Gavin Reed's avatar was a big gun, of course, because Gavin was nothing if not overcompensating.

_> Bring Connor to the bathroom in five. We have a surprise for it._

Hank's mouth twisted into a frown even as his dick twitched, conflict rising in him anew. Connor looked legitimately remorseful over at its desk as it played with its coin, the quarter dancing across its slender fingers, and Hank considered refusing Gavin's request. Yet he'd proven it was just a machine, not capable of displaying empathy or human emotion, so why did he still have hangups about offering it up to get gang banged? He hovered over the keyboard before punching two keys one-at-a-time with his middle finger.

_> ok_

Hank stood up and stretched. "Connor, you coming?" He knew Connor would have no idea about the message, but the android still accepted his orders and would come along without question. He was surprised when Connor stood up and walked alongside him without a word. Perhaps it knew Hank wasn't in the mood for small talk, though that would be a first. It seemed to hesitate when Hank opened the door to the men's room, and Hank cut off a potentially awkward conversation by grabbing Connor's arm and pulling it into the bathroom. The door swung shut to reveal Gavin, Chris, Ben, and Captain Fowler leaning against the wall, dicks out, jerking themselves off. Hank let go of Connor's arm and pushed it towards the others as his dick took over.

He was going to see Connor get fucked, and he wanted to watch. He was getting hard already, and wouldn't need to jerk himself off to stay erect.

"Drop your pants, Connor," Hank said. He knew he didn't have to give the order, but some sick, broken part of him liked to see this as some sort of punishment for the rooftop incident. Even though it was just a few men coming together to fuck a robot, Hank was beginning to understand that for him, this was something so much more than that. On a logical level he'd accepted that Connor was just a machine, but he wanted to pretend that it was alive, that he was its master, loaning it out to all these men to get fucked.

That was acceptable, he told himself, as long as he didn't let himself believe it was true. This was nothing more than roleplay, a power fantasy for a perverted mind. He'd come too close to believing his fiction, but that was over now. Connor had proven it wasn't capable of empathy or human emotion. It was fine to project his fucked up fantasies onto it.

Connor unbuckled its jeans and pulled them down, its hard cock jutting out. Hank's mouth twisted into a smile.

Connor turned to him and blinked once. "Lieutenant, what do you want me to do?"

Hank froze. Connor didn't need to ask him for permission. It had said as much in the car. It hadn't needed his consent when it'd serviced Gavin and Chris, so why was it asking now? Surely it couldn't be for Hank's benefit? If the android hadn't cared to save him from falling to his death, why would it give a shit about satisfying his fucked up kinks?

Hank realized the reasons didn't matter. His cock was harder than iron, whether Connor had intended to indulge him or not.

"Let them fuck you," Hank ordered. "Make them feel good." He leaned up against the stall divider as Gavin stepped up first. Hank was surprised he'd brought lube, but he supposed it was more for himself than for Connor. He slicked up his dick and pressed inside Connor's hole.

"It's got a mouth, too," Hank suggested. Fowler looked at him with raised eyebrows. His childhood friend and first fuck knew he got off on shit like this, but it had been a while since they'd been in a sexual situation together, and Hank had never been so open with his kinks as he was now that he no longer gave a fuck what anyone else thought. Fowler shrugged and fed Connor his thick dick. Connor slowly took the entire length into its mouth, moving back and forth on Fowler's shaft as Gavin fucked it from behind.

Hank could have sworn that Connor's eyes were on him the entire time its lips were wrapped around Fowler. Hank's dick was leaking, and he opened his zipper and pulled it out. He was proud to show off what he was packing, even if everyone present except Chris had seen it before.

Gavin came with a strangled cry and withdrew. Ben moved in next, looking like there was somewhere else he would rather be. Hank wondered if he really enjoyed this, or if he simply went along with it to feel like one of the guys. Hank felt a little guilty to think this man was risking his marriage for sex he didn't even want, just to feel like he fit in. He was too good for the DPD. Too pure for this bathroom full of sex and sin.

"Fuck," Fowler gasped. "Have you fucked its mouth, Hank? This is somethin' else."

"Right?" Hank grinned as Fowler gripped Connor's head, fucking into its mouth as he got closer. He came with a tight groan, emptying a huge load into Connor's mouth. He slipped out and his come dribbled from Connor's lips, forming a path down its chin and dripping onto the tiled floor. Fowler nodded and zipped up before leaving the bathroom. Ben came right after and pulled out, zipping up quickly and taking the opportunity to follow Fowler through the door.

"It's just us," Gavin said. He was half-hard again as he leaned against the wall, his eyes fixed on Connor's sloppy mouth. "Go on, Chris, fuck it. I'm gonna take its mouth." 

Hank admired Chris's dick as he pressed it to Connor's entrance. It was quite a large cock, and he made a mental note to seduce Chris someday at an office party so he could try it for himself. Maybe Gavin would come along with the deal and they could have a three-way—Gavin would like that. He might like to prove his dominance over Connor, but Hank knew he liked to take a dick more than anything.

Connor gasped as he took both dicks at once and Hank was painfully hard, his huge cock desperate to fuck Connor, though he was enjoying watching Connor get spit roasted like this. It enthusiastically bobbed on Gavin's cock as Chris fucked into it with low grunts. Connor's dick was hard beneath it, but it made no effort to touch itself and its cock kept slapping into its leg as Chris upped his pace. Gavin groaned as he fucked Connor's throat and he came first, followed by Chris right after.

"There you go, Hank. Just how you like it, used and sloppy." Gavin grinned. "Come on, Chris. We've got work to do. Let's leave the Lieutenant to his fun, shall we?" They left the bathroom, and the door closed with a thud.

"Fuck, look at you," Hank gasped, his breath catching in his throat. He circled Connor, looking at the semen running down its leg. He stopped at its face, lifting its chin. It opened its mouth slightly and come of Gavin's semen trickled out. "Christ, you're so gorgeous like this." He went around to the back and spread its cheeks, looking at its gushing, gaping hole. He reached for Connor's cock and felt the pre-cum weeping from its tip.

"Why do you never touch yourself, Connor?" Hank asked, suddenly curious. "Are you not allowed? You seemed to do a good job of it in the car."

"I am here to serve humans and assist in this investigation. While I feel pleasure, it is of no consequence."

"Bullshit. You didn't tell me I gave you the best fuck in the interrogation room just to puff up my ego." Or had it? Had everything between them been a lie? "I should fuck you and leave you here with that hard, dripping cock. Like you left me to die on that fucking rooftop." Hank pushed his pants down to his knees, dipping his dick into Connor's runny cleft and lubricating himself with leftover lube and semen.

"You won't, because you enjoy making me come. You like my moans, Lieutenant. You enjoy my semen on your hand. You love being the only one who makes me orgasm, don't you?" Connor's tone was frosty and steel-cold anger spread through Hank's veins.

"Shut the fuck up." The last thing Hank wanted was snarky Connor goading him, using the knowledge it had gleaned from working with him to rile him up. He pressed his cock into Connor's slick hole and Connor moaned. "It's just an act. A fucking show. Nothing about you is real." Hank thrust forward, fucking into Connor even harder than usual, desperate to come and show his dominance over this machine. He wanted to touch Connor's dick but he refrained. If it truly wanted anything, let it want so badly that it rutted against its desk chair. The thought of that made Hank gasp and he continued plowing Connor, enjoying the sloppy wet slaps of his balls against its ass.

"You're so disgusting, Connor," Hank gasped, his dick sliding in and out of Connor's wet passage. The thought drove him over the edge and he came, spilling his seed inside Connor and slipping out to watch it dribble from Connor's fucked open hole. He pushed Connor down to the floor as his mind returned to its senses and shame surged through him. Connor looked up at him, brown eyes wide, dick hard, almost silently pleading with him not to be like all the other men who used it and walked away.

Either Kamski was an absolute genius in programming these things to act human, or this thing was alive somewhere beneath its layers of programming. Hank wasn't sure which outcome horrified him the most, but he knew he couldn't leave it like this.

He helped Connor to its feet and knelt down before it. He was curious what Connor's semen tasted like, and hadn't it earned this pleasure? Connor gasped as Hank took its cock in his mouth and licked the pre-come off it. It had been a long time since Hank had blown anyone, but he'd enjoyed it in his day and he was enjoying it now, Connor's enthusiastic moans urging him on as he caressed its shaft with his tongue. Connor stroked his hair almost tenderly and Hank almost brushed his hands off. It was too much to accept tenderness from Connor. He had to believe Connor was just an emotionless computer playing at being human. It would have let him fall to his death, after all. He focused on that as Connor's cries intensified. Hank redoubled his efforts, moving faster until Connor came in his mouth with a soft groan.

Android semen tasted just like human come. Hank spat it out on the bathroom floor and stood up, wiping his mouth. He turned away from Connor, not wanting to see its post-orgasm expression or receive any bullshit gratitude. He'd blown Connor because he'd wanted to, not because he felt guilty.

Connor grabbed his arm as Hank moved to leave. Hank tried to pull away, but Connor held on so tightly that his sore biceps cried out in agony. He'd already hurt his arms hauling himself up, and wrenching himself free now would only inflame them more.

"I didn't save you on the rooftop because you had an eighty-nine percent chance of survival, Lieutenant. I trusted you could take care of yourself. I'm sorry that was the wrong choice. It was never my intent to place you in any danger." Connor's eyes were soft and placid as it said it, and Hank looked down at the floor, gazing at the puddle of watery semen filling the grout between the tiles.

"Don't," Hank warned, but the harm was already inflicted, the coil of fear that he'd just enabled the rape of a living being tightening a little more in his gut. He fled from the bathroom, letting the door slam behind him on the source of his conflict. He needed to drink, paperwork be damned. He stalked out of the office and sped home, planting himself at his kitchen table with his revolver and a bottle of whiskey.

Maybe he'd get lucky tonight, and the conflict would resolve itself with a bullet in his brain before he could do any more damage.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd appreciate feedback, if you're willing to do that kind of thing on a fic like this. I'm really excited to get to Eden Club and The Bridge, because those two chapters are going to play into the darkness of this series nicely.


End file.
